1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more specially to an electrical card connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
Usually, an electronic device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the device. The electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electronic device. The electrical card connector, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,710, always comprises an insulative housing, a shell covering the insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The shell forms a plurality of soldering plates extending outwardly from the opposite sides thereof, respectively, for positioning the connector on a PCB. Obviously, the outwardly extending soldering plates occupy the internal space of the electronic device.
For occupying less internal space to fit the development of miniaturization, a new card connector, whose soldering plates bend inwardly from the opposite sides of the shell, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,694 is appeared. However, the inwardly extending soldering plates bring a new question that we need assemble the shell to housing from a card inserting opening of the housing to the opposite end of the housing in a vertical card inserting direction. Therefore, at the beginning of the assemble, the majority of the shell is beyond the housing. According we needs more vertical space to finish the assemble process.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.